


I see you, beloved, learning angrily

by grantairrible



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, schmoopy not-quite-boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairrible/pseuds/grantairrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire was almost bewildered by how much Enjolras seemed to want his company post-sex. He’d thought it would just be a quick fuck, nothing more, and then Enjolras would be on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you, beloved, learning angrily

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a few longer fics (including some more e/r/c!!) that will hopefully be ready to start being posted soon, but I got the idea in my head for this and I just had to write it.  
> Title from Greek Love-Talk by Rilke.

Grantaire was in love with Enjolras.

That wasn’t news by any means, but it was certainly at the forefront of Grantaire’s mind as Enjolras lay in his bed, looking deliciously fucked out. Enjolras’ limbs were heavy and limp as they took up an inordinate amount of space – he looked so content and peaceful that Grantaire couldn’t even begrudge him that – and his hair was a wild mess. Grantaire ran his hands through his own hair, certain that his was just as messy, although it probably looked as though he’d been electrocuted, while Enjolras’ was artfully dishevelled, obviously sex hair. He voiced the thought, and Enjolras raised his face from the pillows.

“You always have sex hair, Grantaire.” Enjolras said, voice husky, and _fuck_ , he was so hot without even trying. “Except for when you’ve just had sex, apparently.”

Grantaire grimaced. That sounded about right.

He was certain that Enjolras was about to start getting ready to leave, when instead he asked Grantaire to come and snuggle, and Grantaire froze, shocked. _Enjolras didn’t want to leave?_

Grantaire took a deep breath to steady himself. He’d just had sex with Enjolras, and Enjolras wanted to stay here, in Grantaire’s bed, possibly for the night.

But first… “Don’t you want to clean up first? I can get you a cloth, if you want.”

Enjolras shrugged, pliant and contented. “It can wait.”

Grantaire eyed the evidence of his own release leaking down Enjolras’ inner thigh dubiously. He didn’t even want to think about the mess Enjolras would have made of the sheets. “If you’re sure. But if I get a cloth now, it means I don’t have to get up again.”

“I guess.” Enjolras whined and flopped his face back down against the pillow, muffling his words. “Just be quick.”

Grantaire was almost bewildered by how much Enjolras seemed to want his company post-sex. He’d thought it would just be a quick fuck, nothing more, and then Enjolras would be on his way.

He retrieved a washcloth and dampened it in the bathroom while he listening to Enjolras lamenting his solitude from the bedroom.

“Calm down, E.” Grantaire said as he re-entered the bedroom. “Since when are you so impatient?”

“You said you’d be quick.” Enjolras pouted, fluttering his lashes, ridiculously dark and thick for someone so blonde.

“I _was_ quick.” Grantaire began trailing the cloth along Enjolras’ thighs, eliciting a small shudder. “Roll over.”

Grantaire had never really thought of dicks as cute, but Enjolras’ cock, soft against his thigh as he rolled over and parted his legs, was annoyingly adorable. Grantaire said as such as he cleaned it as gently as possible, wincing when Enjolras hissed, oversensitive.

“Thank you, I think? I’d say the same, except your dick isn’t cute.” Enjolras responded, taking the cloth from Grantaire and sitting up. “It’s nice though. Nicer hard.”

Grantaire suppressed a laugh as Enjolras cleaned him up and pressed a kiss to the now limp shaft. “This isn’t at all what I’d imagined sex with you would be like.”

“Oh?” Enjolras pulled Grantaire down onto the bed with him. “Have you spent a lot of time imagining us sleeping together?”

Grantaire went bright red. “I didn’t mean-“

“Because I have.” Enjolras’ features were lax and lazy as he studied Grantaire. “God, ‘Aire, do you know how many times I’ve imagined it?”

Huh. Grantaire hadn’t expected that. “Nope.” He squeaked.

Enjolras wriggled closer to Grantaire, close enough that Grantaire could see how wide his pupils were. “Well, neither do I. I never counted, but it’s a lot.” Enjolras nuzzled against Grantaire’s neck, pressing their naked bodies together. “But I want to know – what did you think it would be like, if not like this?”

“Oh, uh…” Grantaire bit his lip and tried to escape Enjolras’ gaze, which was difficult in such close quarters.

“It’s okay.” Enjolras said, tilting Grantaire’s chin to look into his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I was just curious.”

Grantaire shook his head against the pillow, no doubt messing up his hair even further. “I just always figured if we got together, it would be like hate sex. Maybe hate’s a strong word, but I sure wasn’t expecting you to be so gentle, or to actually, like, want to be around me.”

“I’m sorry.” Enjolras said, eyes wide and sad, and Grantaire was surprised to find he believed Enjolras. It wasn’t that Enjolras was ever anything but sincere, but it was a shock that Enjolras actually wanted him around, that he cared enough about Grantaire enough to apologise. “I know that I haven’t treated you well in the past, but that wasn’t because I was actually angry at you. Well, I was, but in a different way.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, confused.

“If it was any other person, I would have assumed you’re always taking the piss, or whatever. But I noticed, and I know you care. If not about what we believe in, then about us. I realised…” Enjolras paused, brushing a hand along Grantaire’s spine. “I’m still of the firm belief that you could do anything if you just tried, and if you had a little faith. Still, I know now that you’re not that way because you have no idea what the world’s like. It’s because-“ Enjolras looked as though he was about to cry, and Grantaire wrapped his arms around him.

“Enjolras, you don’t…”

“Shut up,” Enjolras said, smiling as tears threatened to spill over. “It’s because you know exactly what the world’s like, isn’t it? Or at least what the world has always been like to you. And then I started developing these stupid _feelings_ , and I wanted to show you how soft and kind the world can be sometimes.”

Grantaire snorted, ignoring the way his heart was pounding. _Feelings._ “Seducing me over to the cause? Literally?”

Enjolras let out a watery laugh. “Did it work?”

“Hmm.” Grantaire let his hands wander down to grip at Enjolras’ backside, grinning when Enjolras squealed. “Well, I do actually believe in you.”

Enjolras’ eyes lit up and Grantaire couldn’t help but kiss him, overwhelmingly fond.

“But if you’d just asked, you would have realised that I’ve believed in you all along. But, like, feel free to attempt to fuck me into belief any time you want.”

“You ridiculous man.” Enjolras said, moving to sprawl across Grantaire’s chest. “I didn’t _just_ sleep with you for the cause. I did it because you’re hot and I think I’m a little bit in love with you.”

“That’s it, you’ve killed me.”

Enjolras prodded Grantaire in the side and was nearly thrown off the bed with the violent spasm it caused.

“You don’t look very dead to me.”

“Believe me, I’m dead.” Grantaire said. “It’s all your fault. Poor, dead Grantaire.”

Enjolras huffed out a laugh against Grantaire’s neck. “I was going to say I didn’t know why I was attracted to you, but it’s because of stuff like that. You might think you come off as an aloof, uncaring artist who is sarcastic and cynical and all that bullshit, but you’re just a dork who cares too much about everyone.”

“Don’t let anyone know. It’ll blow my cover.”

“On one condition.” Enjolras said, lips dangerously close to Grantaire’s. “You have to go on a date with me.”

“I think I can live with that.”

 


End file.
